


Dance-off

by capncosmo



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sen wonders if he could win a dance-off. Although not in so many words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance-off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsesbandit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ellipsesbandit).



> Possible spoilers for Climax Deka. For ellipsesbandit @ LJ.

Sen was 99.9% certain (but not positive, never positive) that the Space Police had jurisdiction in this case. The culprits were obviously not from Earth, which Sen supposed meant they had to be from *somewhere* in space. Hence, the Space Police.

This is why he was surprised to see someone *else* show up at the crime scene.

"Um," he said, trying not to jump to conclusions, even if there really was only one, and also it wasn't so much a jump as a half-a-step. "Who are you?"

"I'm a detective!" The interloper danced around, leaving Sen wondering if that was part of his name or introduction; he had seen stranger. "The question is, who are *you*? Not that I'm listening to your answer~!"

The "Detective" danced towards the taped off area, leaving Sen standing there in puzzlement for a moment, before he decided he could just let Umeko deal with the guy (Tetsu had used up all her bubble bath. Again). She was much better at dancing than him.


End file.
